The surrounding environment of a specific location may be referred to as the context of that location. In general, context of a location may change dynamically over time or may be stable. For example, weather, traffic conditions, road conditions, terrain, and other similar environmental conditions of a location may change dramatically depending on the time of day, day of the week, month, time of year, season, etc. Context becomes relevant in connected vehicles where, for example, the context of a specific location, e.g., a particular road that must be traversed, may be relevant for determining what actions the vehicle should take.